


【锤基】瓦坎达的春

by PandyMIEQIU



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandyMIEQIU/pseuds/PandyMIEQIU
Summary: 假如洛基没有被灭霸捏死
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 4





	【锤基】瓦坎达的春

所以现在呢？

Loki将他金色的简易头盔放进木盒里，那个精巧的，只护得住侧脸和额头的头盔，顶部的两只弯角都比之前的小很多，也轻了许多。

Loki的第一个头盔很重，裹着脑袋只露得出一小片脸部，连侧脸也贴的紧紧的。头上顶着两只弯弯大大的角，怎么看也像只独角仙。Loki觉得自己的头盔在变简单是件好事，就好像这隐秘的暗示了战争的可能性在缩减。而现在，他觉得这个简化的玩意儿以后可能也不太容易用上了。

这想法有些天真。但是阿斯加德毁了，他哥哥的锤子被捏碎了，那位披头散发的六亲不认的姐姐也终于死了……一切招引麻烦的惹人厌恶和嫉妒的东西都没了。那他们还可以担心什么呢？还有什么可担心的呢？

哦，可能他自己本身还是个惹人讨厌的因素。但又有什么关系呢？Loki心情很好的盖上木盒的盖子，很有年代感的锁扣上下一扣，关于战争的一切就被封锁了起来。他们都选择离开了啊。

照他哥哥的想法，他们会去中庭，在一个无人知晓的有大海的地方，重新开始。

“我们可以重建一个阿斯加德。”

Thor说这句话时兴奋得眼睛都在闪闪发光，他只搭了一件薄毯，站在飞船的巨大玻璃窗之前，张开手好像在拥抱那片虚无的黑暗。

Loki当时斜靠在床上，红着眼眶，脸上的泪痕还没干，上身裸露着，双腿软绵绵的缠着薄被。他现在懒洋洋的，聪明的脑袋在大汗一场后变得有点点迟钝。

但Loki并不介意，如果可以，他可能还想像中庭人那样点一支烟。火星会点燃空间里残留的性/爱气息，欢爱后的满足和烟草的气味一起填充满有限的空间。

Thor就会回头，看见正懒懒的含着烟的Loki。Thor走过来，可能手中也会有一支烟，他把烟衔住，凑近了。Loki就会看见他哥哥深蓝如大海的眼睛，里面全是Loki，全是他，和辨不清的欲/望与爱意。

Thor在讨要一个火种，但Loki只会笑着将白色的烟雾悉数呼在他哥哥的脸上，然后在Thor皱眉之前拉过他。拜托，他是恶作剧之神嘛。

他们会拥有一个烟吻。

可没有烟，也没有火种。Loki很少回忆往事，但，他们是怎么拥有彼此的第一个吻的？

阿斯加德没有季节的更替，那里的树木永远不会落叶，花叶永远不会枯萎。神的护佑下，生机勃勃是最起码的特征。

不会有酷热的夏天，不会有伤人的秋天，也没有寒冷的冬天。宇宙中最和谐的时刻在这被缠住了脚踝，互相留恋，后来就永久的留了下来。

Loki就是长在这样和熙的阳光下，风过来都是最温柔的角度，微卷的发梢扬起如撩人的细羽。Loki就在这永不退散的春光中，发现他哥哥金色的长发耀眼得几近要他失明。也或许是他目光停留的太久。他让Thor陪他去殿阶上看书，当哥哥的却先睡着了，嘴蠢蠢的微张着，头歪在硬硬凉凉的石台阶上，被一个字也看不进的Loki小心的扶在了大腿上。

长而卷的金发在黑裤上散开，手指一捋就会被温柔的缠住，柔软的触感如簇放的蒲公英。Loki看着指间金色的发丝，每一丝都固执的缠住他的掌心。它们太亮了，在Loki苍白的掌上近乎成了一团光。他闭上眼，那团小小的光晕就刺在了他脆弱的视网膜上。

一切都太安静了，安静得让Loki以为他已经到了遥远的幻地，不然他怎么会这样靠着Thor，掌心贴着他哥哥的发顶，蒲公英的种子就在飘飘悠悠的落在了他的心底。

他们的第一个吻是怎么发生的？

风知道，殿前的石阶知道，只翻开了序言的书也知道。只不过是同时悄悄睁开了眼，细风同时扬起了纷乱的发尾，于是海水倒灌淹没了森林，他们在阿斯加德的春光中轻碰了唇角与舌尖。

Loki掀开腿间的薄被，光脚踩上地板。他似乎没有一点遮掩自己的想法。有什么关系吗？飞船里并不冷。他赤身裸体的走向他哥哥，隔着薄毯从后抱住了他。背肌坚实的温度渗透到他的胸膛，他在哥哥的后颈落下了一个吻。

“Oh，Loki……”

飞船穿过星雾，穿过光热，穿过虚空与漩涡。巨大的玻璃窗前只有无尽的黑暗，和一小团白蒙蒙的湿热雾气。

所以Loki有什么可选的？他有什么可犹豫的？拿宇宙魔方换他哥哥的脑袋，还会有比这更愚蠢的交易吗？

Loki才不在意他哥哥的眉头皱得有多深，被捂住的嘴唔唔抗议的有多激烈。看啊，他的心还在跳呢，还是鲜活的呢。看啊，就在那里，就在那堆废铜烂铁里。

那只毛茸茸的灰兔子看起来很喜欢Thor，但不太喜欢他。不过没事，Loki抱着手靠在飞船的舱壁上，饶有兴致的看那个胖子和他哥哥吵架。

“你在模仿我？”

“明明是你在模仿我！”

“不，我看到了！奎尔，是你在模仿男神！”

“该死的，我才是船长！”

Loki挑挑眉，指尖一勾，船长就脚下一滑扑在了Thor脚上。

“看看，brother，你又迷倒了一个男人。”

重造一把锤子的想法Thor在离开阿斯加德前就告诉了Loki。Loki没有表态，于是Thor告诉他，就算是去中庭那么无害的地方偷居，也得有把能保护大家的武器才行。

现在没有大家了，只有他们两个。但当Thor再次说出这个想法时，Loki的眼睛亮了亮。

“所以有我就够了，小兔子不用跟来。”Loki把不喜欢他的毛团领出了小型飞船。

毛团明显不服气，龇着犬牙，小爪子握的紧紧的:“要不是男神是你哥哥！”

Loki歪歪头，欠揍他最擅长了:“你就怎样？杀了我吗？”

“Loki。”Thor不赞同的说。

“Well，”Loki耸了耸肩，“那小兔子进来吧，把你的小树苗也带上。”

“I am Groot.”

Loki让开身后的入口，他咧了咧嘴:“不用谢。”

Loki没想到平原上的风会这么大。他哥哥乘着蓝色的闪电，挂着兔子和树苗，持着那把明明是把斧子的锤子跳下去时，他就跟在后面，落地时还没站稳，就差点被这鬼地方的风给掀翻。

然后Loki发现这哪是什么风，这是Thor降落时产生的场压和气流，空气中还漂浮着亮蓝色的电光。

Loki戳了一下Thor的盔甲，“嗷，”他蜷起指尖，轻轻的笑道:“brother，你电到我了。”

Thor转过头，眼神动了动，“Loki，”他说。

他们身边倒着无数具怪物的死尸，血染红荒草的根又流到他的鞋边。惨叫声此起彼伏，所有人都在奋力拼杀。空气燥热难耐，血气扩散得很开，混着小小的蓝色的电流一起被Loki吸进肺里，麻麻的，痒酥酥的。

看来中庭的风是真的很大，把周围的声音都吹散了，远处开枪挥刀的动作像慢镜头一样。Loki握着法杖的手心微微冒汗，他看着他哥哥的唇缓缓张开，没有吻上去就觉得口干舌燥。

“记得回来。”

“咔哒”

大概是从在大殿里被Loki逼着打斗时，Thor开始慢慢发现，似乎无论他说什么，不管好话还是坏话，他弟弟都总是一副忧伤的样子。是啊，他的嘴角上扬了，眼睛也弯起了，可忧伤就像浸满了这个人一样，一笑，就从笑纹的细褶里溢满出来。

Thor也试过说点轻松的话，开些笨拙的玩笑，Loki就很体贴的跟着弯弯嘴角，眼睛眨一眨的看着他笑。

可明明被逗笑的人本该给他一个奖励，他却忍不住埋下头飞快的啄了一下Loki的唇瓣。怎么了啊，brother？Thor不懂那些似是而非的东西，也不懂什么取悦恋人的技巧，没有机会，他从小就和Loki在一起，可外人总说他床伴无数，风流成性。

Thor低头瞧着他弟弟的表情，他希望Loki可以为这个吻开心一点。他做到了。Loki愣了一愣，翡翠似的眼睛就惊喜的向上弯起，忧伤淹在流转的眼波里。

Thor很聪明，不然阿斯加德也不会承认他这个新王。但小时候学魔法时Friga总说Thor缺少灵性，不适合学这些变化多端的法术。现在Thor知道母亲那时的话是什么意思了，也认真的反省过，可当时他怎么想的来着？

哦，那能怎么办？还有Loki啊。

后来笑话也不那么管用了，是对Thor不那么管用了，Loki嘴角永远不变的浅浅上扬的弧度根本满足不了他。

那就不说了吧，Thor把句子都缩短了，免得他弟弟还得想怎么回答他无聊的话语。没办法，外人说阿斯加德的大王子情话连篇，Thor只觉得那是女孩们为他的身材所倾倒时产生的幻觉。那小王子巧舌如簧吗？哪有，他弟弟那么安静。

安静得连肌肤之亲时也只发出细细的抽噎和喘息，受不了时才出声求他轻一点。Thor凑下身去吻他的额头，鼻尖，下巴，锁骨，肋骨，小腹，呜咽声就从这具身体内部嗡鸣着由唇传进Thor的胸口。那么安静的一个人，脸上全是泪痕也不哭出声，抱着他就像抱着自己的神。

Thor学会了说一些简单到甚至不用回复但真心诚意的话。散步时说“把手给我”，吃饭时说“小心烫”，睡觉时说“过来点”，拥抱时说“我好开心”，亲吻时说“我爱你，Loki”。

Thor知道Loki懂他想说什么，知道他很爱他。这就够了，没什么好说的，有什么好说的，言语那么匮乏，干嘛还要勉强说多余的台词。

所以Thor只说“记得回来。”他知道他弟弟答应了，那双绿眼睛替他回答了。

那个紫色怪物的额角在流血，笑声疲惫又猖狂。Thor还没反应过来那句脑袋什么的话是什么意思，他就往后探进传送圈里消失了。

他是什么意思？Thor转过头看着美国队长，但没有问出口，不安的预感在心中攀升。他听见一声轻轻的Steve，但转过头看见一个跪在地上发愣的美国队长。

Loki。Thor心脏一紧，着急的四处张望，手中的斧子变得沉重不堪。Loki！Thor脑袋有些发白，他感到窒息，要不是他弟弟满脸是血的从树丛里抬起身，他可能会失控。“Loki！”他只想着跑过去。

跑过去，Loki在那里。

可空中扬起来的是什么？隔在他们之间的是什么？Thor伸手去抓Loki的手，只抓到了指尖化作的飞扬的灰烬。

为什么啊，Loki，你要变成星星了吗？

周围的一切都消失了，只有细细的灰尘和那双湿润极了的绿眼睛。Loki的声音太小了，腹部还插着一把匕首，不敢拔，只能扶住Thor的肩膀。

“我回来了……”

可语言那么匮乏，那么匮乏。他让出了那么多说话的时间，为什么只留给他亲吻灰烬的机会？

—END—

——————————————————

一点想说的话:

写这个只是因为A3太气啦，想给他们一个完整道别的机会。第一次尝试这样的文风和节奏（毕竟想试很久了），希望大家多担待叭ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

文章名字《瓦坎达的春》不是乱取的。A3上映时刚好是春天。所以基妹只是在春光里重生，然后在春光里离开。


End file.
